official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gogee Penguins (Furby Fakes)
Gogee Penguins are Furby Party Rocker knockoffs released by Gogee Toys Limited. They were sold in Spain and spoke Spanish, despite having an official website that was in English. Appearance Gogee Penguins come in four color schemes with each one having a different name. Their names on their official website, which is in English, differ from the names they were given when they were sold in Spain. Star Also known as Angela for the Spanish version is a yellow Gogee penguin with white stomach fur, a blue and purple eyeframe, purple eyelids and four purple antennae that resemble shooting stars on her head. She has purple feet, yellow wings, and a smiling yellow beak. She may appear to have eyes that are winking or have both eyes open, depending on your viewing angle of the toy. 15326393_10211287653849177_3919227757468853756_n.jpg|Star winking in her box 14184315_10206112637329017_971338820822224329_n.jpg|Star having both eyes open in her box 24232936 1538373749603449 1215550783695041210 n.jpg Giggly Giggly is known as Ana for the Spanish version of the toy. She has red fur, a white stomach, green eyelids, a purple eyeframe, a smiling yellow beak, two green feet and four green curly antennae. She may have both eyes open or shut, depending on your viewing angle. 14516444_10210020587858722_4266680047633250831_n.jpg|Giggly outside her box with her manual in front of her 15319143_10211287653449167_2537129182386240715_n.jpg|Giggly in her box 14199488_10206112637049010_1114653103527125287_n.jpg Penguin with glowing eyes.PNG|Giggly with glowing eyes in her box Curls Also known as Julia for the Spanish version has green fur, with a white stomach, four yellow curvy antennae resembling a butterfly on her head, a pink faceplate, green wings, and yellow feet. Her eyelids are yellow, and she has a yellow, smiling beak. 14102207_10206112636849005_4214397507977588690_n.jpg|Curls' eyes glowing Springy Also known as Emilia for the Spanish release of the toy, has purple body fur, a white stomach, a pair of blue, spiraling antennae, blue eyelids, a green faceplate and a pair of feet and wings which match the color of her body’s fur. 15350574_10211287654409191_2551382034506712278_n.jpg|Springy's eyes glowing Features Gogee Penguins can rock from side to side, respond to voice commands, have lenticular eyes that light up, and have a tummy sensor. Their eyes can change color, depending on the action being done by them, but their eyelids don’t move. They can also talk and sing. Once you switch the toy on, it will introduce itself, giggle, and shake from side to side. Recording Features The toy can record your voice once you press its left wing and can play your recorded message once its left wing is pressed again. To record another message, you would need to switch the toy off and back on. Pressing the toy’s right wing allows you to record a message. Pressing the right wing again allows the toy to repeat what you said, but in a different tone. Games According to an image from the official website, the toy can play educational games such as teaching the alphabet, colors, counting, and more. App The toy came with an app which could be downloaded from the app store. With it, you can care for a virtual Gogee penguin, causing the actual toy to react to your interactivity with the virtual Gogee penguin. A QR code for the app can be seen on the box. Though the company has removed the app from the app store, you can find the Android version of the app for download. App Features In the app, you can choose a virtual Gogee penguin to interact with. You can play a Mini game where you flush three toilets your virtual Gogee Penguin will keep using as quick as you can, bathe your virtual Gogee Penguin, feed it, and accessorize it. The app emits a high-pitched noise whenever you are interacting with your virtual Gogee Penguin. If you have an actual Gogee Penguin near your device, your Gogee Penguin will respond. gogee app.png screen-0.jpg screen-1.jpg screen-2.jpg screen-3.jpg Concept Art According to some concept art dated to be from 2013, Springy was originally supposed to be orange, and the company thought about releasing baby Gogee Penguins which run on three button batteries. The orange version of Springy is seen in the app. An illustration of a baby Gogee Penguin named Jumpy is shown in the image of concept art. However, no baby versions of the toy were revealed on the official website for Gogee Toys, neither has any more information about baby Gogee Penguins surfaced. Springy concept art.jpg Trivia *No English version of this knockoff is known to exist. *Gogee Toys’ Facebook page is inactive. *This toy doesn’t seem to be mentioned or revealed anywhere on Gogee Toys’ official Facebook page. *According to the website, the Gogee Penguins came from a place called Penguin Happy Land (also officially referred to as Penguin Island). *Another app very similar to the Gogee Penguin app was created for a toy by the same company called IHeartBear. Gallery products-top-20141021_08.png|An image of all four Gogee Penguins from the official website products-content-20141021_18.png|an image from the website providing information about Gogee Penguins 13938580_10206112637689026_222891439890332343_n.jpg|The back of the box for the Spanish version Gogee penguins 2.PNG|From left to right: Springy and Giggly in their boxes home-banner-1_13.jpg|The Gogee Toys website banner (without Giggly) Home-banner-1 13 (1).jpg|The Gogee Toys website banner (with Giggly) Gogees.png|Several Gogee Penguins in their boxes stacked on top of each other Videos Llegó el Furby a las ferias Navideñas de Rancagua.. local 53 Category:Furby Fakes Category:Furby Party Rocker Fakes